prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalamity
Maggy Goyette ''' is a retired French-Canadian female professional wrestler best known under her ring name '''Kalamity. She competed mostly for NCW Femmes Fatales, where she held the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship for 538 days, which remains the longest reign in the promotion's history. She also competed for Women Superstars Uncensored and SHIMMER Women Athletes. Career NCW Femmes Fatales (2009-2013) Goyette debuted for NCW Femmes Fatales as Kalamity at their first show on September 5, 2009; defeating Anna Minoushka, Roxie Cotton, and Mary Lee Rose in a four-way match. On June 5, 2010, Kalamity competed in a tournament for the newly instilled NCW Femmes Fatales Championship at Femmes Fatales III, and defeated Sweet Cherrie in the first round. At Femmes Fatales IV on October 23, Kalamity lost a semifinal match to LuFisto, who went on to win the tournament and the championship. On October 8, 2011, Kalamity defeated LuFisto to capture the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship at Femmes Fatales VII. Kalamity had her first title defense on March 10, 2012 at Femmes Fatales VIII, defeating Mercedes Martinez, who later became a villain and attacked Kalamity after the match ended. At Femmes Fatales IX, Kalamity successfully defended her title against former SHIMMER Champion Sara Del Rey. She would also have successful title defenses against Kellie Skater and Athena during both parts of Femmes Fatales X before losing the title to Martinez at Femmes Fatales XI on March 30, 2013. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2011-2013) Kalamity debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes on October 1, 2011 in a losing effort to fellow fan favorite Hailey Hatred. After the match, both women were attacked by Melanie Cruise and Mena Libra, which led to Kalamity and Hatred teaming up in a losing effort against the villains at Volume 42. At Volume 44, Kalamity defeated Tomoka Nakagawa to pick up her first SHIMMER victory. Kalamity and Hatred teamed up for a shot at the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship at Volume 46, losing to defending title holders Ayako Hamada and Ayumi Kurihara. On April 14, 2013, Kalamilty failed to capture the SHIMMER Championship against Cheerleader Melissa. Women Superstars Uncensored (2012-2013) Kalamity made her first appearance for the New Jersey-based Women Superstars Uncensored promotion on June 16, 2012; successfully defending her NCW Femmes Fatales Championship against the evil Sweet Cherrie at Uncensored Rumble V. Kalamity defeated Leva Bates at Full Steam Ahead on October 16, and would also defeat Cherry Bomb at An Ultraviolent Affair on February 9, 2013. She later appeared at the end of a match between Lufisto and Mercedes Martinez; saving LuFisto from an attack by Martinez. Personal life On June 5, 2013, Goyette announced that she would be taking an indefinite break from wrestling, citing personal reasons. Championships and accomplishments *'NCW Femmes Fatales' **NCW Femmes Fatales Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #35 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females External links * Kalamity at CAGEMATCH.net * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:2004 debuts Category:2013 retirements Category:NCW Femmes Fatales Champions Category:Living people